Clarity
by JoeyWit
Summary: Starts a few weeks after the movie, things start to clarify into what will now be normal
1. The Job

Disclaimer: I own nothing worth taking me to task for. I enjoyed Serenity, but had to have a little more. This is my first Serenity fiction, so be a little easy on me, dong ma? I have no idea where this story may lead, which is unusual for me. I am used to a clear view of where I am going, just not how to get there. And if ever any of this overlaps what Joss Whedon brings to whatever screen they give him, I am truly sorry. But then again, great minds think alike.

Spoilers: If you haven't seen the movie, don't read this. You must see the movie first. I was fortunate that my movie experience was not spoiled, and I don't wish yours to be either.

Summary: Starts a few weeks after the movie, things are starting to clarify into what will now be normal.

Last chance to back out! Thank you for reading.

Clarity

Chapter One: The Job

She sat on the bed staring at the calendar. Putting Serenity back together had taken near a month, but the exhaustion lingered. She had to force herself to get up in the morning, dragging out of bed. It didn't help that the captain could find no work, honest or other. They were in orbit near Persephone so Inara Serra, their resident companion, could keep an appointment. They hadn't yet made it to gather her belongings supposing, of course she actually decided to stay. The energy necessary to care about the ship or who was on it failed her.

Her attention returned to the calendar. 'Vestigial form of time measurement' according to River Tam, another of Serenity's occupants. Yet the passing of time meant little to her anymore. That smile would never be there again. Next to the calendar was an old capture, one taken the day the captain married them. Her husband was busy staring at his new wife, and now she wished he had smiled instead.

River had replaced the dinosaurs he loved on the control panel. His final landing had shaken just about everything loose in the ship. He was so proud, muttering a phrase that drove the captain crazy at the time. It was a phrase Shepherd Book had given him the last time they were all together. Shepherd had been trying to explain how lost he had felt at one point in his life, and Wash had loved his description "a leaf on the wind".

Wash. Saying his name even in her mind made the tears come, and meant she would be late to breakfast again. Not that she had much of a stomach for anything lately, but there was no way she would let the others see her cry. They knew, of course, especially River, but that was a far sight different than seeing.

Wiping her face in a vain attempt to stem the flow, another date on the calendar caught her eye, and she gasped.

* * *

Simon Tam reviewed the inventory for the millionth time. Having no work meant there was little for him to do. If Kaylee Frye, Serenity's mechanic hadn't been so busy… but no, he was alone, probably for the day. His sister, River, spent most of her free time with the captain on the bridge. He had become strangely tolerant of her since Miranda.

He heard a step behind him, and looked up at Zoe Washburn.

"Hello, we missed you at breakfast." He said gently. It was evident she had been crying again. She avoided his eyes, looking uncomfortable. "Can I do something to help you?" he inquired.

"Actually," she began…

* * *

River Tam loved staring out the forward windows of Serenity. Space was never empty to her. Now that she could control her senses, however, she loved to let go a bit and just feel the vastness of it.

"Well, little albatross, where are we today?" Captain Malcolm Reynolds asked as he slid into the pilot's seat. She smiled at him, but didn't respond. He always was unnerved when she did that. His mind had never been fully open to her, but his emotions were. He hid them so well from most everyone else. It felt like having the most wonderful secret of all. Except today, she really had a secret.

"What?" He insisted.

"There's a new voice on Serenity" she said.

"An intruder?" he exclaimed, quickly activating sensors and flipping switches in alarm. She laughed, and he turned to her with an angry expression that he didn't really feel.

"No one that you can see." She giggled.

"Well, then what?" Mal demanded.

"You'll see." She responded cryptically.

* * *

Zoe finished fastening her boots. "You can't tell anyone."

"You can't keep it a secret much longer, unless…" Simon drew out the last syllable, although he was sure he knew what her answer would be.

"No!" she cried, and then her tone softened. "I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"Cap'n will probably try to put you off the ship." Simon stated, sadness in his voice.

"I know." She said simply, her stony façade returning.

"Kaylee, however, will be ecstatic. And River…" he stopped and looked at Zoe. "She probably already knows."

"Keep her quiet, please." Zoe begged, a rare note of hysteria evident in her voice.

Simon sighed, "I'll talk to her."

* * *

Mal flipped a switch over his head and the 'wave came into view on the bridge monitor.

"Inara." He greeted

"Mal." The fuzzy picture returned. "I will be done here by this afternoon."

"Well, we're here whenever." Mal interrupted.

"There is one other thing." Inara persisted. "I have a job for you." Mal's ears perked up at the word job.

"A job, you say? More of your friends needin' assistin'? He inquired.

"Not quite like last time." She replied smoothly. "The core planets are getting a little restless. These ladies would like to book passage to a calmer locale."

"Ladies or companions?" Mal asked, but immediately regretted how is sounded.

"Perhaps this was a bad idea…" Inara replied, a cold tone to her voice.

"Not at all, Inara. It doesn't make a lick of difference." He covered, acutely aware that when it came to keeping Serenity in the air, he was right. "I'll have Zoe and Kaylee set up the passenger rooms. River can stay with Kaylee, and Simon with Jayne. 'Fact, that might be the only way to keep 'im in line." Inara relaxed slightly. Mal began to make a mental list of what they'd need. "How far they needin' to go?" He inquired.

"Boros, for now. Some will stay there, others may want to continue elsewhere." She offered.

"How many people we talkin' 'bout?" He requested.

"Nine. I was thinking two to each passenger room, and one would stay with me on my shuttle."

"Sounds like a plan." Mal conceded. He glanced at a display of Persephone's port schedule, looking for a quiet time to land. No sense asking for trouble. "If you want to go ahead and bring your shuttle up, we can land for the ladies early in the morning."

"I'll see you this afternoon, then." Mal turned away to start the nav computer. "And Mal," He looked back at the monitor, surprised that she hadn't disconnected yet. "Thank you." She smiled at him and pressed the disconnect. A moment later, he grinned foolishly to himself.

* * *

It smelled wonderful as Mal entered the dining room. Inara's shuttle had just arrived, and hearing about her imminent return, Kaylee had whipped up an almost real meal.

"Well, Kaylee, I think you have outdone your self" He gushed as he surveyed the plates on the table. Taking a seat at the head of the table, he took a moment just to enjoy them being together. Even Zoe was present, a rarity since…but no, not even that could spoil his good mood tonight.

"You're chipper." Simon observed, though his eyes never left the blush on Kaylee's cheeks.

"We have a job." Mal announced.

"'Bout gorram time." Jayne Cobb observed, grabbing up the nearest plate to fill his own.

"Yes, it is." Mal responded, receiving a plate from the doctor as he passed it around civilly. "We got passengers."

"Ooh! Who are they?" Kaylee squealed.

"Some friends of Inara want to get someplace quieter. Seems the civilized planets ain't so civilized anymore."

Jayne's face perked up "Whores?"

"Of a fashion." Mal replied calmly, then stared Jayne right in the eye. "But, they are passengers to us, and nothing more."

"But, Mal, we been stuck on this boat…" Jayne started whining. The captain cut him off.

"You don't want to stay on Serenity, we land in the mornin'. I have no need of anyone that feels stuck." Even knowing how Jayne would react, it was still difficult for Mal not to throttle him. The thought of him fighting back helped to keep Mal's hand in check, but only just.

"How many passengers will there be?" Simon inquired.

Mal held Jayne's eyes a moment longer to be sure he got the point before answering the question. "Nine. Simon, you'll bunk with Jayne," Both started to protest, but Mal wouldn't let it. "It's temporary. River can stay with Kaylee. One will stay with Inara on her shuttle."

"Where are they going?" Zoe asked. Nearly everyone at the table jumped, it had been so long since her voice had been heard. Mal stared at her a moment, but she remained composed. He never could see any of what went on in her mind.

"Boros, for starters. Maybe elsewhere. Just not here." Mal responded vaguely. A step across the room broke the conversation.

"'Nara!" Kaylee cried, jumping up to greet the companion. They hugged warmly, and Kaylee led her over to a seat next to Zoe. Inara laid a warm hand on her shoulder, all the comfort she could give in a gesture and greeted the group.

"I see that Mal has mentioned the job. I hope it won't inconvenience anyone too much." She smiled gracefully as she took her seat.

"Not at all, Inara. It'll be nice to have some new faces on Serenity." Kaylee answered cheerfully. Jayne grumbled, but a stern look from the captain silenced him again.

"Welcome back" Simon greeted. "I'm sure Jayne and I will be fast friends before this venture is through." He offered, a wry smile on his face.

"They really appreciate this." Inara began.

"Just so longs we getting' paid." Jayne groused.

"Captain," Zoe started, again startling everyone except Inara. "How long are we going be port-side?"

"Dunno," Mal answered, lost at the change of subject. "You got a 'pointment to keep?"

"Of a fashion." She mimicked, staring down at her plate.

"Well, I s'pose long as it don't take too long." He allowed.

"Thank you, sir." She finished. The silence that settled over the table was heavier than usual, even to Mal.

"There's a new voice on Serenity." River announced to Inara.

"River, no…" Simon interrupted a panicked tone to his voice.

"A new voice?" Inara asked, intrigued.

Both Simon and Mal started to explain at once. "Her medicine…" Simon began, while Mal said "She was goin' on about that earlier." They were both interrupted by Zoe standing suddenly, looking every bit as dangerous as she ever was.

"Easy, all, this is just some new game she's playin' at, nothing to be getting all excited about." Mal soothed, very concerned that now he could read too much on his second's face.

"No, sir. I can't stand her games anymore." Zoe stated.

"Zoe," Mal began, standing to get a better vantage point on the conversation. Inara and Kaylee slid way from between the two. "Whatever you are going through, you can't take it out on River." He stated gently.

"Sir, you don't have a clue in di yu what I'm goin' through." She answered, a vicious edge to her tone.

"We all miss Wash," he held a hand up to forestall her protest, "and no, we wasn't all married to him, so you are due your grief. I've no mind to put an end to that, but you can't take it out on us." He tried to stare her down, but the force of her eyes he'd never gandered before.

"You will all move on with your lives, and he'll just be a footnote in them, but I can't abide…" Mal took a step to close the distance between them. He couldn't let her finish, desperate to maintain his control.

"You will abide everyone on this ship," he began, flashing in anger when Simon interrupted.

"Cap'n, you may want to go…" he attempted.

"Go where? We need money to keep flying, we need work to get money," Mal turned back to capture Zoe's stare, "We need each other to work." He finished. Simon made a sound to start again, and Mal flashed a warning his way, but Zoe stopped him this time.

"I think what Simon is trying to say is that you should go easy on me." Mal swung back to Zoe, full of confusion. On the way, he caught River's smile out of the corner of his eye. Before he could frame the question, Zoe answered. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Persephone

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Slight edits here and there as I learn how to use this interface, sorry for any inconveniences. Every now and then I come up with an idea I have to write down to get out of my head. This has become somewhat alive for me, however, so hang on, because even I don't yet know where we are going. When I began I was worried about the Chinese. Thanks to FireflySerenityChinesePinyinary, I have all I need. And boy, this chapter needed some…

Chapter Two: Persephone

The room seemed to fade away as everyone began offering their congratulations to Zoe, but Mal was unable to focus on any of it. He watched Zoe as if seeing her for the first time, unable to move. The well-wishing gradually faded and Zoe finally returned his steady gaze.

"Yu ben de fei hua, ti wo de pi gu." He muttered, turning away to head for the bridge passage.

"Captain!" Zoe called, but he was beyond hearing her.

He still felt dizzy when he slid into the copilot's seat. No coherent thoughts came to him, he could only stare at the nav display twisting away on the screen before him. A palm tree caught his eye, dragging his attention to the empty helm, the newly re-covered seat no longer able to prevent him from seeing his friend. The accusing look his mind pictured mirrored his forming thoughts.

"How am I supposed to take care of a baby?" Mal asked the mental image. It provided no answers, not even relenting its stare.

"Actually, that will be my job." Zoe responded softly from the hatch. Stepping gently, she rested in the seat behind Mal, following his line of sight. He turned to take her in.

"A boat like this is no place for a young'un." Mal started.

"River is young, and Kaylee not much older." Zoe noted.

"But they's all but grown. I don't need to worry 'bout them fallin' under a railing, or down a stairs." Mal whined.

"I know. Wash thought so to." She leveled her eyes at him. "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him. I ain't so afraid of losing that I won't try to have something."

"I think it's great, really I do." Mal continued, turning away from her. "It's about time something good came our way. Babes is always a good thing."

"I'm glad you feel that way, sir" Zoe answered, but he wasn't finished yet.

"So, you just let me know where you want to go, Serenity'll get you there. We'll work it in the flight plan, somehow." Mal turned back to the panel and started flipping switches. "I hear tell they's rebuilding Haven…"

"No, sir." Zoe said quietly.

"Well, there's other places…" he pressed a button to toggle the view.

"I don't want to go." Zoe stated. Mal started laughing, swinging around in his seat to look at her.

"I came up here thinkin' about Wash and you havin' a baby. Threw me a ways at first. I feel I owe it to him to give this kid somethin' decent, and I ain't got much. A ride someplace safe is the best I can do." Mal held her gaze firmly.

"Someplace safe?" Zoe inquired.

"Yeah, case you hadn't noticed, there's a war brewing out there again, and I've no mind to fight this time." He finished with a snort.

"I know. You started it." Zoe responded, receiving a flash of anger for her point, but her composure remained calm.

"Cai bu shi. The Alliance started it, I just…" He focused on her eyes, but she was walled off again, hiding some truth by baiting him. "There is no place for a child on a ship like this. Just because the Alliance has lifted the price on the Tams doesn't mean Serenity is safe." He softened his tone, turning to look back at the dinosaurs that decorated the helm. "We are on the edge, and our fingers are slipping. Most of our friends are gone, our enemies won't even look at us. What could I possible offer a baby?" Mal posed.

"A home"

* * *

Mal slid his long coat over his shoulders, for a moment remembering the first time he'd put it on. It seemed a lifetime ago. He headed out of Serenity's cargo bay in long strides, appraising the industriousness of his crew as he went. Inara awaited him at the top of the ramp, a slightly worn coat over her regal dress. Mal recognized it as one of Zoe's. 

"What's with the coat?" he inquired.

"One of the ladies is bringing me a trunk, but until then, it's gotten chilly here." Inara replied evenly. Glancing out of the cargo bay at the strong sun shining down, Mal reckoned she wasn't talking about the temperature.

"Mmhmm." Mal noted. Turning to face the crew, he passed on his instructions. "Jayne, you make sure that when the crates get here, they're good and stowed. We don't want 'em shiftin' around none. Kaylee, make sure those cabins are ready." He guessed what she was about to ask him. "Yes, I have your list. I'll see what I can get of those parts you ken Serenity needs." Zoe approached the couple, straightening her jacket across her shoulders, followed by Simon. "You goin' into town as well?"

"Yes, sir. That appointment to keep. Doc here's coming to help." She replied. Mal narrowed his eyes a moment, then shouted up to Kaylee.

"Ship is yours, Kaylee, have her ready when we get back!" He whirled around and marched of the ship.

* * *

Serenity wasn't far from town. He'd chosen early morning to come in because they wouldn't have as far to go, and still would remain unnoticed. Not that the Alliance seemed any bit interested in them. The problem was, no one else was interested either. 

He hadn't been lying to Zoe last night, most of their friends were gone, dead. Those that might have been called business acquaintances wouldn't even accept a 'wave from him. They were isolated, despite the fact that he was openly waltzing into town.

Inara, Zoe and Simon took their leave at the first intersection; Inara to make contact with the passengers, Zoe and Simon on some errand that Mal could only suppose was related to the baby. He looked around the square, typically quiet for an early hour, but still he felt something different. Persephone wasn't the same, perhaps no where in the 'Verse would ever be the same. Thinking of Kaylee's list, Mal decided he needed to cheer himself up a bit before he tried to swindle used parts out of a junk dealer. So, he headed for the cantina.

* * *

Mal slung the shot back without even tasting it. Sliding the glass at the bartender who'd not even had time to set the bottle down, he gestured for another. This time, he turned and sat before sipping a bit off the top. Now he remembered why he avoided tasting the slimy liquid. 

The room was preternaturally quiet. Soft conversations coming from the tables at the edges of the room, and a steady buzz from the Comm channels on the big screen made for background noise, but the usual hum of energy in a room like this was absent. Mal's skin crawled at the missing of it. Slugging the remainder of his drink, he wished the first would kick in. His mood was starting to wear on himself. He threw his hand back for a refill, trusting his ears to let him know when the liquid was available. In his present state, this was the last one he could afford, which only depressed him more.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small gaggle of men sidling up to him. Recognizing trouble, but starting not to care, he greeted the businessman.

"Badger." He clipped.

"Malcolm Reynolds." Badger responded. Mal thought fuzzily that nothing good ever happened after he heard his entire name. "Buy you a drink?" Now Mal was wary, but since he was still thirsty, and no where near inebriated enough to suppose it was a friendly offer, he accepted.

"Sure." Badger laid several notes on the bar, and received a glass of his own. He took the seat next to Mal, his minions slinking off to a table out of the earshot of regular conversation.

"You've been busy." Badger started. Mal couldn't help a snort at the understatement. "Makes it a bit difficult to keep in business, I 'magine."

"We're doin' alright." Mal defended.

"I see." Badger continued. "Then, ya wouldn't be interested in partin' with that boat." Mal stood up as if he'd been slapped, the free drink forgotten.

"Qu ni de. Never gonna happen." The lackeys perked up at the interchange, but Badger waved them down.

"Captain, relax. Finish your drink." Badger soothed. Mal returned to his stool, but the angry scowl on his face remained. "It was just an idea, a bad one, perhaps…" he trailed off, watching warily as Mal swigged the drink.

"What do you want, Badger?" The Captain demanded, his patience thin. He was one word away from walking out.

"I need to move some things." He hedged. Mal gave him a sidelong look.

"And gettin' Serenity helps you how? You got a land-based operation, near I recall."

"Things are getting warm here." Badger turned to face the bar, dropping his voice secretively. "The next war won't be fought on little desert moons, it'll be fought in these big cities. The troops is all twitchy, even legal trade gets extra scrut'ny. It's gettin' so even a business man like misself can't do proper business."

Mal pondered his words a moment. Even through the ethanol-induced warmth he was gaining, he noted the tone of desperation in Badger's voice. Wars in cities. He remembered something vague from Earth-that-was history, but his experience didn't cover that. Civilians lived in cities, that's why you fought in open areas, deserts away from people, unpopulated moons. Sure, occasionally things got close, a few non-military casualties happened, but life was too precious out here to waste on pointless killing. Miranda being the exception…

"What kind of cargo you needin' to move?" Mal asked, hoping he wouldn't regret it. "I have a full ship now, but I s'pose we could work something out."

"A full ship." Badger stated. "Well, not all of it has to go now. I could whittle the payload down a bit." He mused.

"I guess we have an arrangement, then." Mal finished.

* * *

Mal swayed slightly as he returned to Serenity. He'd have to apologize to Kaylee for forgetting about the parts. Maybe the passengers would be patient for an hour so she could go after them. Badger had been too free with the drinks, and too tight on the details, making Mal a little sick thinking about how bad this could become. Then again, it could just be the cheap alcohol disagreeing with him. 

Serenity came fully into view. Her dinosaur-shaped nose was visible from a distance, but the full sight of her never failed to amaze him. It wasn't until River was fastening Wash's dinosaurs to the helm that he realized what had attracted the pilot to Serenity at first. She bore an amazing resemblance to one of his favorites.

His gaze drifted down to the activity in front of her, and suddenly his happy buzz disappeared.

"Guai guai long de dong!" He exclaimed. The hold was nearly full, floor to ceiling, with crates. Even the mule was packed in tight. A large group of fancy ladies gathered at the bottom of the ramp, Inara noticeably among them. Zoe and Jayne were continuing to move the few remaining crates into place. Mal strode up to his first mate.

"What is going on?" He demanded. Zoe hefted a crate and spoke while she continued working.

"Slight change in manifest, sir, but we got it all covered." She answered.

"How are we supposed to get off the ground with all this le se?" He asked, following her up the ramp.

"She's all fueled up, sir, and plenty of rations as well." Mal glanced around, his confusion growing. "Kaylee even got her spare parts."

"How did…" Mal stuttered.

"Just a hunch, sir." Zoe responded cheerfully.

"But, how…" he tried, following her back down the ramp.

"The passengers paid in full, up front." Zoe supplied. Mal mentally did the math, and even through the fog he knew it didn't add up.

"There wouldn't…" he started. Zoe paused her work to look at him directly.

"We've got a few more passengers than we originally thought. Seems word of mouth…" Mal cut her off, looking around at the crowd of women.

"How many more?" He breathed.

"Total of nineteen." She stated.

"Lao tian ye." Mal answered.


	3. Flight

Author's Note: Thank you all again for all your support, and for hanging out in my little corner of the 'Verse. Hang on 'cause here we go…

Chapter 3: Flight

River sat in the pilot's seat, methodically going over the preflight checklist. Despite her 'aptitude', she realized that she didn't yet fully understand flying, and was very careful to check everything before allowing the captain to take off. Her free time she spent reading any data she could glean from the cortex regarding flight. The feeling of freedom she had felt when Wash's thoughts had intruded on her own, or when he was giving her secret lessons in Serenity's quirks, she could only replicate on the odd occasions when the captain would let her actually fly.

Overhead, one of the monitors was tuned to the news 'wave. She had felt uneasy ever since they had landed in Persephone, and the news helped to explain her wariness.

"_An incendiary device detonated today in the Plaza of the Parliament injured several congressmen and women. The authorities have determined this event is related to previous episodes of unrest on Osiris. Parliament was scheduled today to begin the investigation into the source of the Broadwave a month ago. Many citizens are leaving Capitol City in an effort to avoid the civil difficulties…"_

She felt and heard the captain coming at the same time. Hoping she would impress him with her industriousness, she started checking off the steps. He felt strange to her, it took a moment to realize he'd been drinking. Waves of disjointed thoughts washed over her before she regained control.

"I thought I told you not to listen to that nonsense." Mal stated, flipping a switch to kill the 'wave.

"I just wanted to know what's going on." River answered, her eyes never leaving the calculations she was programming in.

"Well, I just figure after last time…" Mal began, taking his hand off the back of the seat to reach forward and toggle the next switch for her. She could tell when the object caught his attention, and she smiled in spite of herself. He leaned forward to appreciate how full the hold was, crates stacked to the edges on the windows, but tucked down near the helm was a white cradle, little designs of dinosaurs painted along the sides.

"Hnh." He noted, and returned his attention to River. "Serenity ready to go?" He asked, but River had another thought in mind.

"Persephone's noisy. It's going to be noisy on Serenity." She stated, continuing to enter settings.

"Yeah, 'bout that." Mal responded, eyes narrowing, "Are you gonna be okay with all this?" He inquired. She could feel the concern through his still-foggy head. She paused a moment to enjoy the emotion. While she could tell that Simon and the others cared for her, the way Mal's anxiety for her well-being made her feel, she missed that sense. She' been a very little girl the last time she'd felt it. Schooling her emotions, she focused again on the panel.

"I'll be fine." She answered dully. His relief was palpable, but she knew it was premature. Turning to look him square in the eye, she asked, "But will you?" She saw the doors in his mind slamming shut, just like they did whenever she got cryptic. Even so, she liked that game, so when Zoe interrupted on the intercom, she smiled.

"Captain, Badger's here." There was a laugh in Zoe's voice, all the more out of place because of the unimportant message.

Mal turned away from River and picked up the mic. "Well, load his stuff and let's get goin'." He commanded. When Zoe responded, she was really laughing.

"I think you need to come down and inspect the cargo first, sir." Mal shut his eyes and leaned his arm against the intercom. River turned away to check a display to her right, but not so fast that he didn't catch her smile when he picked the mic up to his mouth again.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

Mal's head was buzzing again, all the more encouraged by whatever trick Badger was playing him with. As he descended the steps he appraised the crew's work.

Only a walkway remained through his once wide open cargo bay. Containers stacked up five and six high on either side, all but obscuring the mule overhead. He stepped out into the bright sun, squinting at the large number of people on the platform. Zoe came over to his side.

"What's goin' on?" He demanded, finally noticing Badger standing to one side with a pleasant looking woman and Kaylee on one knee talking to a small boy and a slightly older girl. Badger saw him as well, and moved to join them.

"Seems Badger has passengers for us as well." Zoe explained.

"You do have quite a shipload, Zoe's been tellin' me." The businessman mentioned. "She seems to think you can fit a couple more, though, 'specially since it's all agreed to." Badger waved at the group with Kaylee to come over. "This is my wife, 'Sbella." The woman dipped her head solemnly. "This is Radin," he continued, clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder, "and that is Jettina. This 'ere's the 'cargo' I need to get out." He finished, gathering the children side by side in front of him. "I was gonna send me wife as well, but seein's how you're a little cramped for space…"

Mal gawked at the children a moment, total confusion reigning his mind. At his silence, Zoe pitched in.

"They will be met in Boros by their aunt, who'll get them to Dyton Colony." Mal looked at her, still not comprehending.

"But why?" He directed to Badger.

"Things is getting' uncomfortable warm here in the core planets, like I said. And while I'm not fond of the company my kids will keep for this trip," he gestured in the direction of the group of companions, "It's prob'ly the same reason they's goin' as well."

"Children?" Mal noted.

"They aren't the only ones." Zoe stated, earning an evil glare from him. She waved to the ladies surrounding Inara, and his eyes followed. While several were of an age with Inara, when Mal looked closely, he realized that most of the companions could be no older than 15 or 16. His jaw slack, he stumbled over to Inara, grabbing her by the arm to gain her attention.

"What is this?" He hissed in her ear, staring at the teenagers in fancy gowns.

"They are from Madrassa house, we are relocating them. The Alliance has been putting pressure on the Guild lately, and it isn't much safe there anymore." She shook her arm free. "Can we get underway? If we stay much longer, we may attract unwanted attention." Mal stood there a moment, working hard to make sense of the 'Verse, and coming up blank. Finally, he turned to Zoe.

"Make up the spare crew quarters for the kids, and get everyone aboard. Let's get this done." He commanded, climbing the ramp quickly and disappearing into the ship.

* * *

Zoe stepped carefully up the ladder onto the bridge. Serenity gave a final few shimmies as the atmosphere fell away behind them. The sudden change to quiet was refreshing.

Mal sat in the pilot's seat, River across the way in the copilot chair. He seemed to be concentrating on controlling their ascent, but Zoe realized with a start that the control switch indicated that River was flying. Hiding a smirk quickly, she wondered how often the girl covered for him. A few moments and several thousand kilometers later, the captain toggled the autopilot on, and they both turned to greet her.

"Everyone getting' settled in?" Mal asked.

"Yes, sir. Kaylee and Simon are seeing to sleeping arrangements, I put Jayne to emptying the extra passenger rooms." The first mate turned to River, "Simon asked if you would come down and help them get all the girls innocked. Doesn't want any space sickness if we can avoid it." With a sigh and a longing look at the space beyond, River rose and exited the bridge. It amazed Zoe how she remained such a graceful creature.

Indicating the dingy leather folder under her arm, Mal asked, "That Badger's payment?"

"Yes, sir." She replied handing over the folder. He glanced through it cursorily as she continued. "Everything's there. Travel papers for the kids, even for Inara's guests, full and honest manifest, even a new registration for Serenity."

"Real?"

"All authentic, not a forgery among the bunch." She confirmed.

"Shiny. Nice to be honest for a change." Mal flashed a smile at her, then stood to stow the folder behind the navigator's seat.

"Yes, sir, it is. Inara's working out a meal schedule since we won't all fit in there at once. I 'spect you'll be taking meals up here." She detailed.

"Why's that?" He questioned, looking confused.

"Well, sir, I just thought with all the children on board and how you feel, that you'd want to stay as far away as possible." She explained.

"Fei hua. I like kids, not usually on a ship, but it's what, three and a half days to Boros. Most of 'em get off there, can't be all bad." He refuted. Mal broke into a wide smile. "'Sides, we're honest this time."

"Yes, sir." Zoe finished as he left the bridge.

* * *

Inara carefully folded the new sari, repacking it carefully in her trunk. She sat in the middle of her shuttle, having spent much of the day arranging it to house several girls for the journey. Looking around, she noted how bare the walls were without her opulent hangings. It was hard to remember where everything had gone.

She heard his step on the catwalk as he approached. The door to the shuttle stood open, in case any of the passengers had needed her. The sound of childish laughter wafted up from the common room where they gathered awaiting their turn to see Simon. The captain paused on the steps outside, and before he could ask, she called out to him.

"Come in, Captain." She invited. He stepped over the threshold, looking about at the accommodations.

"I thought you'd have this place all dolled up again by now." Mal observed. From the corner of her eye, she watched him carefully. He still seemed a bit unsure around her, not that she should blame him, but she felt little remorse for her part.

"It works better for the extra cots this way," she explained. "And I'm not sure how long I will be on Serenity." She added, smiling wickedly to herself. The captain's gaze drifted downwards.

"I see." He answered crisply, causing Inara to shudder. It was too easy to crush this man at times, she realized guiltily. "Badger came through with the papers, every one legal, even for all your girls." He announced proudly, but she noted he kept his eyes on the floor panels.

"That's good to hear." She encouraged.

"Even got us a new registration for Serenity." He continued, relaxing somewhat as she continued packing the trunk. "It feels good to be legal for a change."

"I still hope you plan to avoid Alliance patrols." She stated, looking him in the eye for the first time. He stared back at her confusedly.

"Always, but did you miss the part about us bein' legal?" He questioned. "They can't do anything but wave us on."

"You really haven't been paying attention to what is going on, have you?" She demanded, growing angry at his uncomprehending stare.

"What?" He asked, setting her over the edge. She knew she couldn't continue this conversation right now, too many old worries jumbled in with the new. She stood to walk out of the shuttle with a huff, turning her back on Mal.

"I don't want you to go." He said gently. For a moment, she thought to snap at him, let him know that she could leave a room when she desired. With just that intent, she looked at him. His hands twisted in front of him, and he seemed unable to return the gaze. Her heart ached to draw him in as she realized what he'd meant.

"Malcolm, I may not have a choice." She started. He looked up and opened his mouth, but she crossed quickly to him, covering his lips with her fingertips. Pulling him down to sit next to her on the nearest cot, she held on to his arm while she explained. "I can't rent the shuttle from you after this month." She began. "It took all of my savings to get the girls and their chaperones to Persephone." She folded her hands in her lap, focusing her eyes their so he couldn't see the moisture developing. "I have no clients waiting on me, no income." Mal sat up straighter.

"Well, I think that your credit would be good with us," he insisted. "I think seein's how well fitted out we are, I could spot you a couple month's rent." He offered. She could tell he was enjoying the opportunity to come to her rescue again, but she had to make him understand.

"It's not that simple." She tried.

"It never is," he interrupted, "but it can be."

"Mal, please." She gathered his hands in hers to make him listen. "Just because you have a piece of paper that says these girls can go to Boros won't change the fact that they are running." The captain stared at her jump in logic, and she slowed down. "The Alliance has established Academies on all the central planets. At first, only the elite were able to go. Now, every child is expected to attend for a time. The Guild had been allowed an exemption for our trainees, but about 2 years ago, certain ones were recruited anyway. The Guild just let it happen." She could see the change in his eyes as the light went on.

"That's about the time you left Sihnon." He noted.

"Yes." She confirmed. "All sixteen of the girls are expected to enroll next month in the academy on Sihnon. I suspect that an Academy 'Invitation' is why Badger is sending his children away from the core as well."

"Hun dan. Leave it to Badger to forget the important details." Mal met her eyes, and raised a tentative hand to her cheek. "You will always be welcome on Serenity." He stated softly. She leaned into his touch, hoping he'd never regret that invitation.

* * *

Mal's head pounded as he attempted to pour the hot water for coffee. Looking down at the can, he realized with a start that it contained real coffee crystals. When Zoe stocked up, she did it right.

He'd managed to fit in a few hours' sleep, once the giant giggling slumber party had finally settled down. It was now very early in the day's cycle, and his turn to watch the helm. Taking a cautious sip of the refreshing liquid, he headed for the bridge, walking carefully both to prevent a spill, and to avoid jarring his aching head. In the dim light of the passageway, Mal looked down to ensure he didn't miss the step, and nearly toppled over in surprise.

"What are you doin' there?" He demanded. Zoe looked back from the pilot's seat.

"Sir?" She queried.

"Badger's kid, I'll take care of it." The captain answered, and knelt down to the alcove beside the bridge ladder where the boy was cowering. He set his coffee on the step, and reached out to Radin.

"C'mere, son. What're you doin' sneakin' around this time of night?" He asked quietly.

"Woke up." Radin sniffled, shrinking from Mal's hand. "I want my mommy." The scared child whined. Mal redirected his hand to caress the boy's head.

"It's okay, you'll be with your auntie soon." He soothed, then fell back on his heels as Radin nearly jumped into his arms, sobbing. Mal cradled him close, and, using the rail for support, raised himself to stand. He caught a smirk from Zoe as the pair came within the view of the bridge door, and returned a glare. Reaching over, Mal opened the crew ladder, and carefully carried Radin back to bed.

* * *

She walked gracefully among the desks, the light breeze playing through her hair, and lifting the soft pink skirt she wore. Placing her feet deliberately, she made her way through the schoolroom, taking in the quiet children, all staring forward at the teacher, who was equally still. As she came around the front of the class, she took in the appearance of the students.

Their clothes were dingy, and old, hanging off the children as if meant for other bodies. Their faces were clean, but none had any expression, they were blanks, waiting to be filled. The quiet was starting to unnerve her when the sound of sobbing began. She slowly turned to observe the source of the noise. On the grass beyond the classroom a crowd of adults stood watching, several of the women crying. They shared the likeness of the children, dingy settler's clothing, overused and under washed. The jaws were firmly set on the men among the group, but none moved to claim the children.

As she watched, one of the boys stood from the classroom, and walked over to the foremost man. Out of nowhere, a gun appeared in the child's hand, now being raised, now aiming at the man. She had to stop him, he was about to murder his father, he was too young to touch guns. She tried to intervene, say something to prevent this, walk in their direction, but she was paralyzed and could only watch. As the weapon fired, she screamed.

* * *

"Gorramit, girl!" Mal exclaimed as an ear-shattering scream spread out from the co-pilot seat filling the bridge. River leapt out of the chair, trembling as she awoke suddenly. "You're goin' ta wake the whole ship." He added before turning about to look at her. She looked spooked, much like the horses had when he was a kid, looking right past him and seeing nothing. He leaned over from the seat to place a hand on her arm, careful not to grab her so not to scare her more. "Bad dream?"

She finally focused on him, moving into his reach to accept his calming. He could tell she was still trying to make the connection to reality, and he allowed her the moment of peace.

"They're dying." She stated, staring Mal hard in the eye. "They are all dying, and the children will never know they killed them." Mal could only watch her wordlessly, worried that she was relapsing, but trying to suppress that emotion so not to pass it on to her. When she next spoke, he realized it had been futile. "I am okay." She assured, smiling wanly. "But they are not." Before he could ask the question, the comm behind him came alive with a distress signal.


	4. Vision

Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry this chapter has taken a bit to accomplish, but I am in the process of becoming a real live published author. That, with the rest of real life is keeping me busy. Rest assured, I finally have insight into where this story is taking us, and the road starts here…

Chapter Four: Vision

The derelict ship floated just off Serenity's starboard bow. Mal had called all the adults to the bridge to update them. From the copilot's seat, Zoe was running sensory sweeps of the craft.

"Life support is minimal, anyone left alive is prob'ly unconscious." She summarized. "No external damage, but there's no power in the engine."

"We should check for survivors." Simon suggested. While Mal was partially inclined to agree, he still felt uneasy about a ship adrift.

"River, what do you feel?" The captain asked. She stood forward of the group, staring at the vessel through the windows.

"It's quiet there. I can't hear anyone." She answered. Mal turned to Zoe for more information, but River interrupted. "The voices have left, it's too quiet, but he can't sleep yet." The captain frowned, wishing that for once the girl would give him a straight answer.

"Mal, I agree, we should check for survivors." Inara offered. It was the last opinion he wanted to hear, so Mal decided to ignore it, and the glare she gave him at his response.

"Anything seem unusual on that ship?" He posed to Zoe. Without looking up, she responded.

"Define unusual, sir. Other than it bein' dead in the water for no apparent reason, no sign of life on board despite the lifeboat bein' intact, and River talkin' about sleepin' and dyin', it seems perfectly normal." Mal frowned again. No one was going to make this easy today.

"Kaylee, can Serenity support their atmo long enough for us to check it out?"

"Sure, cap'n, long as the hull's intact. Serenity's feelin' fine." She answered, smiling widely. Mal sighed deeply.

"Okay, if the atmo holds, we check it out. Jayne, you, the doc and I go over and see what's to see." Looking squarely at Kaylee, he continued, "When we've cleared it, Kaylee'll give the engine the once over." Broadening his view to encompass the chaperones and Inara, "We'll try to make this quick as possible, and get y'all on your way soonest."

* * *

Mal lead with his gun through the hatch. Kaylee had done well, the air on board the drifting ship barely seemed stale. Glancing around the corner, he took in the cargo hold. The space was barely a quarter full, but the symbols for grains and seed bins obvious. With a cautious step, Mal crossed the threshold, waving Jayne to proceed down the right side. He continued down the left, glancing in every nook he passed for danger, or something interesting to salvage. Checking on their progress, Mal noted Simon hanging back near the doorway, armed only with his med kit, in case there actually was someone to save, and Jayne nearing the far end of the hold. He waved to Simon to step up and follow them.

The stairs up out of the cargo bay were closed in. Emergency lights were functioning along the main areas, but this staircase was evidently not considered a critical area. Thankful for the lantern he held, Mal flashed it up the ladder. A jumble of children's toys lay along one side, but otherwise, the way was clear. He flashed Jayne and Simon a 'follow me', and ascended the stairs.

With a sharp turn at the top, Mal paused to take a quick glance around the corner. A central corridor was lined with cabins, the doors to which were open on both sides, typical of a passenger ship remodeled from an obsolete military vessel. There were emergency lights in the passage, but all of the rooms were dark. Confirming both men were still behind him, the captain stepped up and through the open pressure door, the mercenary trailing smoothly.

Jayne stopped at the first pair of cabin doors, and waved the captain up to him. Simon came along behind.

"Looks like they went out in their sleep." Jayne whispered, pointing out the couple lying on the bed. Mal gestured that Simon should check them out. The doctor stepped into the room, but in moments, he shook his head.

"They're dead, looks like asphyxiation. There must have been less air than we guessed in here." He stated softly.

"Sure it wasn't poison?" Jayne asked.

"Pretty. Their skin is still slightly cyanotic, and since they are in bed, I imagine they tried to prolong their time by sleeping." The doctor answered seriously.

"Can't help them now, let's move on." Mal commanded.

They continued up the corridor, noting the many rooms that held equally deceased people. Mal's mind raced, trying to come up with harmless reasons for their demise. There was no damage in the areas of the ship they'd seen, the pressure seemed steady with Serenity's support, and Simon had ruled out poisoning. Mal was confounded to understand why the people had just up and died, pondering what they may find about the engine when they checked it.

At the head of the corridor, they finally came across the first closed door.

"That's like to be the pressure door to the bridge." Mal observed.

"Good, maybe we can get some gorram answers. This place is creepin' me out." Jayne replied. Simon looked lost behind the pair.

"With the pressure up, it should open easy." Mal reached over to the panel, and pressed the open key. With a slight hiss, the catch released, and the door cracked an inch. "Power must be out. Help me with this." Mal said as he inserted his fingers along one edge. Jayne took the opposite edge, and they pulled the doors far enough apart for them to shine a light in. Playing the beam around the room, Mal noted the lack of damage here as well. Then the beam came to rest on a face. He nearly dropped the lantern when the person moaned.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the common room on Serenity, a sea of youthful faces watching the doctor work on the stranger in the infirmary. At Mal's insistence, the infirmary door was shut, memories of another stranger from a derelict ship in mind.

"How is he, Doc?" Mal asked from his vantage point near the door. Simon hadn't needed any assistance so far, so the captain was keeping out of the way.

"His lungs are badly damaged, and filling up with fluid. I don't think I can stop it. He's alive, but not for much longer." Simon explained.

"Can you wake him up? We could stand to know what happened on that ship." Mal stated.

"I can give him a stimulant, but I'm not sure how coherent he'll be, and it won't last long."

"Do it." The captain commanded.

Simon retrieved the medicine from the drawer, and injected it into the IV. In moments, the man began to stir.

"No, don't." The man started with a cry, and opened his eyes. As he became alert, a coughing spell grabbed him, and for long seconds Simon supported him while he struggled to catch his breath. When he was calm, Simon wiped the smear of blood from the corner of the patient's mouth.

"Who are you?" Wheezed the man.

"Malcolm Reynolds, captain of the ship respondin' to your distress call. And you?"

"Pieter Fisher." He answered.

"Well, Mr. Fisher, we're all a bit curious as to what happened on your ship." Mal hinted.

"Not my ship. Captain, crew, all dead. Killed by the Officers." Pieter paused to catch his breath again, and Simon placed an oxygen line on his face.

"A mutiny?" Mal pushed when the man didn't start to explain.

"No, Alliance officers. A cruiser stopped the ship 'bout a couple days back. I was part of a group of families relocating to a border planet, anywhere away from the core." Mal's jaw tensed as Simon caught his eye. They'd seen no children among the dead. "They took out the crew, mucked up the engine, and made us wave good-bye to the children." Tears began streaming down his face, "We tried to be strong, so the kids wouldn't be afraid, thought it may help. The kids don't know we are dying." He collapsed as the sobs turned into another coughing fit, sapping his scarce energy. Simon injected another medicine, and Pieter fell into an uneasy sleep.

Simon looked over to the captain, his face grim, and found it mirrored in the set of Mal's jaw. Abruptly, the captain thrust the door to the infirmary open and strode out. He ignored all of the questions asked by the watchers, continuing with purpose out of the common room. Behind him, he could hear Simon start to answer their questions.

* * *

Inara had encouraged all of the children to take some lunch, trusting in her fellow companions to see to the meal. She returned to the infirmary to visit the patient.

Simon was finishing an injection when she tapped softly on the door, the captain having insisted that it remain shut at all times. He looked up, and waved her to enter.

"What can I do for you, Inara?" Simon asked as she partially closed the door behind her.

"How is Mr. Fisher?" She asked.

"Not well. All I can do is keep him comfortable." Simon responded, walking to the counter to pack up some supplies.

"I know you couldn't tell us all earlier, but what did he say to the captain?" Inara inquired gently.

"The Alliance came after the children. We hadn't realized it when we swept the ship, but the corridor was full of toys, and not one dead child lay with the adults in the cabins." Simon sighed. "It's like River all over again. Only now they want the minds of all the children."

"The Alliance has time on its side." She stated, not hiding the venom in her voice.

"I thought you supported the Alliance." Simon observed.

"During the Unification War, yes. Once they started to meddle in the education of children, no." She answered.

"They want the next generation to follow them." A voice from the doorway inserted.

"River, don't sneak in here like that." Simon chastised, stepping over to shut the door.

"It's true, though." Inara added. "They are still trying to make things better. When you fail with the adults…"

"You fight for the minds of the children." Pieter finished. "And we let them take our children without so much as an outcry." He wheezed. Inara and Simon stared at him, but River went to his side and held his hand.

"They can't make them better, they can only make them nothing." She said, a tear escaping down her face.

* * *

Mal stood on the derelict's bridge. With Kaylee's help, he'd restored power to the main computer, and what he saw turned his stomach. The sensor logs clearly identified the cruiser _Gunter_ as the aggressor. The sensors had even lasted long enough to record what direction it had gone. On another screen, the passenger manifest listed the names of 11 children, none of whom yet knew they were orphans. In the ship's folio, official documents indicated that all of the children were scheduled to attend an Academy on Paquin. Even without a nav chart handy, Mal knew that was on the other side of the 'Verse from here, and in the opposite direction from the ship's course.

"Captain?" Kaylee's voice caused him to jump.

"Yeah?" He answered once his heart left his throat.

"Engine's like Mr. Fisher said, mucked up real bad, but nothing I couldn't fix. Plenty of spare parts for Serenity to be had." She informed.

"Shiny." He replied dully, still not turning to face her, his focus trapped by the names of the youths. A crackle from the radio at his side broke his reverie.

"Cap'n, Simon says Mr. Fisher wants to see you." Zoe's voice stated.

"On my way." Mal responded, leading Kaylee off of the bridge.

* * *

"What's goin' on, Doc?" Mal demanded as he entered the infirmary. Simon had his hands on Pieter's shoulders, restraining him from moving, while Inara held his hands to help calm him.

"My patient is insisting on speaking to you." He stated through clenched teeth. Mal moved closer, and Pieter calmed down. The doctor and Inara eased their grips.

"Captain Reynolds." He started, his words harsh, and broken by frequent coughs. "Please, you must save the children. You must get them back." He grabbed onto Mal's arm with a strength that surprised the captain.

"Mr. Fisher, you need to stay calm." Simon persisted, but the man remained agitated.

"Please!" He begged, shaking Mal's arm.

"I can't help your kids." He stated, even though the saying of it tore his heart out. He tried to pry the man's fingers from his arm.

"You don't realize, it's just a matter of time before they get all the children." Pieter continued. "They will get them all, and none of them will ever know what freedom is." The wheezes increased, and his grip on Mal's arm weakened. "They will hunt them down even to the edges of the Universe." He broke into a cough before finishing. "The children will all belong to the Alliance, body, mind and spirit, good little Alliance soldiers." With a gasp, he collapsed on the bed, his energy spent. "Please, captain, save them."

Pieter's eyes drifted closed, and Simon reached to check his pulse. Raising his gaze to Mal's, he shook his head sadly. Mal sighed. A gasp from the infirmary doorway drew his attention. Turning, he took in the crowd of young people, children, standing there, watching, fear in their eyes. Radin nestled his face in the shoulder of one of the Companion-trainees, Jettina had wrapped her arms around another. Looking from face to face, he found Kaylee and River holding on to each other, staring through one of the windows, tears trailing down their faces. Inara stood quietly to one side of the infirmary, her eyes full of moisture. Jayne had an arm draped around the shoulders of one of the chaperones as she wept into his chest, his own gaze focused painfully on the captain. Mal's eyes finally came to rest on Zoe as she sat on the steps beside the infirmary, her hands cradled across her belly.

In that moment, his mind was set.


End file.
